Decodable indicia are graphical representations of data, the most common of which are one dimensional (1D) and two dimensional (2D) barcodes. 1D barcodes are images that represent data by varying the widths and spacing of parallel lines. 2D barcodes are also images that represent data, but in addition to the parallel lines or bars, 2D barcodes can further include rectangles, dots, hexagons and other geometric patterns in two dimensions.
Decodable indicia are commonly printed on labels by indicia printers, which operate at relatively high printing speeds. Certain types of indicia print jobs, such as the more complicated 2D barcodes, require longer times to send to a printer and/or being processed by a corresponding printer language interpreter, than the time actually required to feed and print the label. As shown for example in FIG. 4, when these types of print jobs are sent in sequence to the indicia printer, frequently the indicia printer will decelerate and sometimes stop between printing each label as the indicia printer waits from the printer language interpreter to receiving and process the next print job. Frequent deceleration and stops renders lower print precision, an uneven noise environment, and wear and tear on indicia printer parts, such as a print motor.